


Slow dancing in the dark

by LayscremTNT



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayscremTNT/pseuds/LayscremTNT
Summary: Arriving late at night, they are both tired.And late at night they slow dancing in the dark.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Kudos: 10





	Slow dancing in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time whriting a something in english. No are my mother language, and I hope I didn't make a mistake.

They arrive late at night and do not provide time to rest. The day was long and exhausting, in a way very repetitive. It certainly wasn't the best, but it wasn't the worst either.

  
They heated the food they had left in the refrigerator. Because they knew they would not move to make dinner. They eat their food in silence, and enjoy the lull. The privilege was not so frequent anymore.

  
Leave the dirty dishes in place, tomorrow is a day off. They take a long shower together, getting ready before bed. They put their son in the crib, as the child was already asleep, watched him breathe calmly while smiling, they were sure that he would not wake up until the next morning.

  
They left together in silence, they didn't need words, the lights were out. All they needed was to lie down on their bed and wait for the next day. They hug each other, hold hands in the middle of the room.

And they dance slowly in the dark.

No music, no rhythm. With eyes closed and warmth in the hearts, the only sound is your breaths in sync. Their only movements are the waltz that tiredness gave them. And in the late evening, your dance is your comfort.

In this comfort, the world is silent, the sensations become more real, so that only your existences are the center. May only your love be real in this silence.

  
This love is blind, it is deaf and dumb. Imperfect like everything else, as it should be, always. At all times, under the stars of the window, the wind, the darkness of the night, and the light of the moon. Never leaving its purest essence.

  
Giving the simplest tariff, the purest feeling, in the simplest actions.

  
Be the way her hand is covered almost completely with his safety. Or his chest, harboring the sound of his heartbeat, which suppresses all her worries.

  
It didn't matter at all. They both had each other.

  
The day also had the night.

  
And the night can wait for your dance.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank @Sara S from Twitter! For allowing me to use your image!
> 
> https://twitter.com/prisniss/status/1322526144026103808?s=19


End file.
